Darkest Worlds
In the depths of the dimension now regarded as Kōhai Tochi, where the murky clouds felt like they were sinking into the very essence of the land, a woman stood without any fear. Clad in complete darkness, the woman was Tsubaki, the assassin who hunted out Kenji Hiroshi, Ino Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki with great fervor. After the event's closure, Tsubaki was successful in kidnapping Ino Choyo, while her temporary compatriots were successful in kidnapping the rest of the group. She stood upon what appeared to be a tall, but ragged building. One of the few remnants of successful civilization in this barren wasteland; Tsubaki quickly posed a question to the Illusive Man standing behind her, "What exactly is my new role?" And as she did so, it appeared that ominous winds blew to their direction. Whether these were coincidental, or intentional, it didn't matter; all Tsubaki truly cared for was the completion of her mission. This Illusive Man, clad in black overalls and obscured by shadow so not even his face was visible, chuckled. He must've been drinking something for the sounds of liquid sloshing about a glass filtered to Tsubaki's hearing. "There are certain perks for working with me; money, fame, information." The Illusive Man said. "I believe you and I are quite alike, Tsubaki. You see... I too care only about the mission. As long as it is completed then I don't give a fig how you've done it. Just keep giving me results are our business transactions will be fruitful and plentiful." He then raised his glass to her in the shadows. "Your ability to talk is profound, sir. But might I inform you, I asked you a question which you have not yet responded to. What exactly is my current role?" Tsubaki's tone wasn't that of anger, simply that of impatience, perhaps. Nonetheless, she looked upon the prisoners that were being kept by her current employer. It is unknown whether a tinge of pity came over her face, or sadism. After all, nothing could be read beyond her emotionless, colorless eyes. "Why, Tsubaki, your role is-" "You're to be his new whipping dog." A male voice cut in before being promptly silenced by the thug guarding him. Kusaka Kori always had something to say; even when he was bound in place with his spiritual powers suppressed through Kidō. His side had been poorly mended -- the bandages where wet with blood and his face was puffed, like he'd been struck repeatedly. "Such fire!" The Illusive Man exclaimed. "Get him out of here. Now, Tsubaki, to address you. Your role is unchanged; you are contracted to carry out a service. How you do so is up to you. You will, however, have to rely on others as well. Like you did with Jimi earlier. But again how you do so is up to you." "Bastard!" How he done so the Illusive Man had no idea but Kusaka had wormed his way out of his bonds and kicked his guard senseless before disappearing with an impressive Shunpo. "I'll pay you double your fee if you bring him back in more pain than he is now." He said, angered. "Yes, sir." Tsubaki responded with an affirmative, before immediately chasing after the Shinigami who had just escaped from the grasp of her current contractor. Impassively, her mastery over Hohō allowed her to quickly begin catching up, leaving only a short distance between both Kusaka and herself. "That's it... Just a little closer." Kusaka thought. He bounded through the sky with sluggish steps. He felt something... he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it didn't feel right. He pushed it from his mind. He needed only one opening; one chance! As his opponent drew closer Kusaka sprung into action! "Guard... Shagetsu!" He then attempted to bisect his target with a long-range strike from his Shikai... but nothing happened. Shagetsu remained in its sealed form and surprise overtook the rest of Kusaka's thoughts as his subsequent swing ate nothing but air. "Fucking hell! You bastards took us to Kōhai Tochi!?" Tsubaki's eyes opened briefly for a moment, dilating as the man attempted to release his zanpakutō. And yet, she retained her composure as soon as it was negated; allowing her to quickly gain the upper hand, rather literally as she zoomed onto his position and attempted to grab the arm that clutched his zanpakutō; rather evidently in an attempt to disarm him and subsequently headlock him. Confusion and surprise turned soon to anger and, this was the part Kusaka couldn't quite understand, excitement. It felt as if his entire soul was resonating; but why he had no clue. And he didn't have time to think on it either least his opponent squeeze the air from his lungs. "Speedy little bitch!" He may not have his Shikai... but he still had the power innate to his clan. Spiritual power blossomed on Shagetsu's blade; the close proximity to Tsubaki would undoubtedly cause her to think twice. Kusaka then clutched the arm about his head; grinning psychotically. "I know when my chances desert me," Kusaka whispered. "But I'll be damned if I'm not taking you with me! Reīssen!" The energy released itself at point-blank range, as much a danger for Kusaka as it was for Tsubaki! Tsubaki noticed his maneuvers, and using her heightened reflexes and spiritual control, acted immediately; she reinforced herself with a layer of dense spiritual energy, and accordingly so, clutched onto the arm of Kusaka instead of retreating. While doing this, Tsubaki immediately used her other arm to redirect the blast of energy as much as possible, causing an explosion of great power to occur in a vertical, linear shape. The explosion did one thing in Kusaka's favor; it parted him and Tsubaki, but everything else was against the Shinigami. He emerged from the attack as a smoking mess of wounds and blood, his shoulders slumped and his clothing mostly blown to bits and tattered. Yet he still clutched Shagetsu. "Is... that it? Is that all... you can muster!? Then disappear!" Kusaka flash stepped right in front of her and hefted his Zanpakutō for an overhead strike; but his eyes suddenly bulged as blood spewed from his ribcage. Instead of the intended slash Kusaka's momentum carried him past Tsubaki where he started a nose-dive into unconsciousness. Strangely, things went almost perfectly in Tsubaki's favor. Though scarred particularly across her upper body, including a torn kosode revealing her reinforced, spiritually-lined crop-top underneath, she was still capable of moving and fighting, despite the difficulty behind it. Immediately, she let out her right arm and grabbed the nose-diving Kusaka by the neck, before lumping him over her shoulder. As she did so, Tsubaki strode back to her base of operations using a relatively light Shunpo, as she didn't want to exert more energy. In only a matter of moments, she was able to reach her headquarters once again, dropping Kusaka on the ground; bleeding and helpless he was. "Well well," Kagura exclaimed. "You're back much quicker than I expected! Your payment, as promised." Which was twice the original fee as outlined. "Now then," he hauled Kusaka to his feet and held him aloft his his throat. "Such endurance! Maybe you'll survive where others failed... Yes, I think I'll make a testing subject of you, Kusaka."